The invention relates generally to four stroke outboard motors including sumps or reservoirs for lubricating oil. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for extracting heat from the oil in such sumps.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,611,559 Sumigawa Sep. 16, 1986 PA1 4,709,671 Sumigawa Dec. 1, 1987 PA1 4,828,519 Watanabe May 9, 1989
Attention is also directed to Japanese patent application No. 61-229915